


The Last Time I Saw You

by Virgil (alucard1771)



Category: True Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, M/M, Undercover, Violence, 卧底AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：<br/>见到Marty之前，Rust已经十个月没说自己的名字了。<br/>而距上一次别人叫他本名，时间要隔得更长。Morales总是刻板地喊他Cohle，或者Cohle警官*，像是时刻提醒他给自己的立场敲敲警钟——这让Rust心存感激。除此之外，他存在的身份只剩下一个：Crash。<br/>Rust，之前只有两个人这么叫过他。Marty竟然如此轻松地成了第三个，这种命里注定似的东西令他不悦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last Time I Saw You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036904) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



> 作者前言：感谢Allie (karategirl448), Hannah (blackeyedblonde/definitionsfading)和Thornfield Girl的帮助和指导  
> 这是个长线工程——几章Marty视角组成了第一部分，接着几章Rust视角组成第二、三部分，再回到Marty视角组成第四部分  
> 含各类暴力、性、粗口，以及涉毒内容，慎入
> 
> 译者前言：工作BGM: Give Me One Reason - Tracy Chapman

**The Last Time I Saw You**

by [scioscribe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe)

~

 **章** **一**

 

Marty手下多了张新面孔：他瘦极了，让人想起磨得一塌糊涂、滋滋直冒火花的破电线；懒散、皱缩，像拳头里攥烂的烟盒——一个标准的卧底，讨人嫌却缺不得。年前和德州那头讨价还价的后果就是换来这么个家伙，传言说是个玩命的货色，什么都做。

  “我们到底在谈什么狗屁？”Marty说，“送花给那小子，他就给我吹箫？”

  “是个和你一样‘可爱’的混球，”Campell说，“省省吧，连花都用不着。”

两人走过转角，Marty一把按住Campell前胸，挡下去路。“我只想知道自己接手的是什么情况。这家伙要是个麻烦——”

  “他和麻烦不沾边，就是个嗑昏了脑子的。我听说他早些时候搞砸了任务，现在还起债来了，长期的，谁要就替谁干。懂了吗？”

  “这待遇可真不公平。”

  “别瞎操心，”Campbell说。“等见完面，你会觉得他值得再下十八层地狱。十足的人渣。”

他绕过Marty，打开房门。“Marty，这是Crash。Crash，这是Hart探员。”

  Crash看起来名副其实*。绣了蝎子的夹克，瘦削的脸，侧面棱角分明得可以拿去切割可卡因粉末。他的眼神分明透着瘾君子特征，半是虚浮半是渴求。除此之外，他的模样倒是很像电视电影里詹姆斯·迪恩一类的好莱坞偶像，只不过被毒品掏空了身体，“巨星”也不免失色。但这些都不能抹去这家伙（也许是之前）长得不赖的事实，Marty说不上来。

  “哟，‘幸会’*，混球，”Crash丢出一句。

  “是啊，幸会。”Marty回应道。

  “瞧瞧，”Campbell开了口，“‘一见如故’。你俩谈吧。”

门关上后Marty坐了下来，十指交叠，手肘支着桌子，眼睛上下打量着Crash。“这不可能是个真名。”

  “给亲生孩子起禽兽名字的家长多了去了。”

  “我不能用‘Crash’这个名字严肃地谈话。”

  “那是你的事情，和我无关。”

  “这儿总有人知道你是谁，”Marty说，“而我一定会问个清楚，因为我很固执。所以，直接说是个不错的选择。”

  Crash瞟了他一眼，抽出包烟来晃了晃。

  Marty耸肩：“我不介意。”

  “谢了，”Crash点上一根，深吸一口，然后放松下来，缓缓吐出烟气，“Rustin Cohle。”

  “你爸妈给你起这种名字？”

  “我之前说什么来着？”Crash回答，“是你要问的。”

  “我叫你哪个更好？Rustin还是Cohle？”

  “选哪个有关系吗？”

  “Rust。”Marty自己拿了主意。

  Rust咂摸着手里的烟，仿佛只要吸得够深，那燃烧的东西就能给他制胜一击的快感。Marty不喜欢他，也不觉得有谁会喜欢。但是负责一个卧底，还是兼职的活儿，并不需要他俩处得非常融洽。一点点基本礼仪足以派上用场。所以等Campbell回来找他的时候——他的上司像只汗淋淋的拉布拉多捡回无用的木棍——Marty握了握Rust的手。Rust回握的姿势很滑稽，像是他不习惯这么做似的。

 

*

  

Marty有一个月没再见到Rust。下一次Campbell带他过来的时候，他左边的颧骨多了一块茶碟大小的淤青。那人的眼睛从桌后对上Marty：“某些人的眼睛不老实了。这东西能让他们的眼睛不老实得更有目的性。”他的眉骨上还有一道伤口。

  “行不通，”Marty说，“女人喜欢的是伤疤。”

  “他还说他要阉了我，再把他女人奶子割了，”Rust说，“据我所知他们哪个都不喜欢。”

  Campbell把笔朝桌子一丢。“见鬼，Crash，我花了一个半小时把你接来，别告诉我是为了这么点鸡毛蒜皮的破事。”

  “那女人得有个地方去。”

  “哈，我们干的不是证人保护。那女人要是够聪明，她自己会脱身。”Campbell啪地合上笔记本，“别再拿这些狗屎烦我。还有，不许磕了药再过来。”走的时候他朝Marty翻了个白眼，手却紧紧捏着笔记本螺旋状的边缘。

  Marty留了下来。他也没别的事情可做。“我在想，她要是够聪明，打一开始就不该和‘骑士’先生上床。不是吗？”

  “根本不认识她。但是做出坏选择总是有原因的。你那朋友，”Rust抿着嘴冷笑一声，“就做了个坏选择。”

  “他不喜欢做选择。”Marty _见_ 过Campbell手里的螺旋：他捏得过分用力，那纹样被按进肉里，显出白色，“你得理解，有时人们不得不做出些艰难的决定。这一次，你因为某些想尝尝甜头的女人就自作主张卷入麻烦。但是，嘿，半数时候甚至没人会对家暴发起诉讼。于是危险就落到你头上了。更准确地说，在我们离开后，那女人就危险了。下回那男人很可能杀了她。”

  “你以为你懂这个世界，”Rust说，“世界是张烧过的纸。”

  “他说你磕了药，我他妈干嘛不听。”Marty倾身去看Rust的双眼，但对方反射性地朝后一退，像是躲避着他以为Marty会挥来的拳头。Marty只好回到原处，在裤腿上擦着手，仿佛Rust的反应是什么又湿又黏的，会不小心碰到的东西，“你打算做什么？”

  Rust似乎真的对他起了点兴趣，但这兴趣不是针对一个“人”的，更像是把Marty看成一只动物园里的老虎，而它意外靠近了栏杆。或者反过来，Marty站在笼外，“你觉得我打算做什么？”

  Marty意识到身后的摄像机镜头正在工作。他不想说自己的想法，不想在录像里说，以防有人要查记录。

  “对的事。”他这么说。这话够模棱两可了。也包括了他想说的意思。

  “那么，如果我做了对的事，”Rust说话的语气像是会被词句烫伤舌头，“你打算怎么办？”

  Marty见过太多死人。女人少于男人。虽然“死亡的是女性”并不会减轻每年谋杀案件名单给警方蒙羞的程度，但他基本看不到女性的尸体：接下女性谋杀案的总是那些级别更低的人。感谢上帝他没犯浑，在未和Maggie闹崩时守口如瓶。即使在那时他也没这么愚蠢：毕竟没人会摸着妻子娇美的小手，漂亮的脖子，告诉对方只有新手才办杀女人的案子，只因疑犯大多过于普通。Marty有一堆家庭账单要还，不能冒险让她搞出些不值得费心处理的事情。

他不能说，某些混蛋扬言要割了她的奶子。

他不能说，一旦这真的发生，就会出现一具挖了两个血坑的尸体，空气里人肉的腥膻会惹人反胃。然后谁也不需要探长来解决这个案子，任何无名小卒都会接的。

  “她会在哪？”

  “州际公路下去的摩托帮据点。那地方叫‘大路’。”

  “对这群人来说，名字起得真娘，”Marty说，装作从没去过的样子。实际上第一次Campbell介绍他俩时他就开车经过了那儿。Rust夹克背上有只蝎子，满手的机油味，一脸 _操你_ 的表情，显然附近也没几个他能去的地方，“我会搞定的。”

  Rust看向他。“棕长发，”他说，“有点卷。叫Dora。”

  “如果我冲进去搅出点动静，给她弄出条路来，她会出来吗？”

  “之前她来找我，就是拿我当她逃跑的路。”Rust说，“总之，你脸上正写着‘正义’俩字儿呢，方下巴美国队长。”

 

 

 

注1：原剧中，Rust卧底时的接头上司没有名字。Morales—“莫拉里斯”是真探同人《Senses》的作者起的名字，被本文作者沿用；此外，Cohle警官（Officer）非Cohle探员（Detective）是因为此时Rust仍是一名缉毒警

注2：Crash的英文原意有：撞碎；坠毁；破产等等

注3：“幸会”，原文“Charmed”，UB说是“A phrase that gentlemen use when making acquaintance with someone, usually an attractive female.”，差不多等于称赞女性漂亮的打招呼方式，个人感觉Crash这么说带了点讽刺，至于Marty的回话嘛，你懂

 


End file.
